monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunastra Ecology
In-Game Information A brutal female Elder Dragon with breath of flame and expert control over fire. It is said that this control comes from the crown-like horns on its head, but this has not been confirmed. Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Fire Dragon *Family: Tesukato Lunastra is a rare female Elder Dragon. She is the female counterpart of Teostra. Habitat Range Lunastra are found in the Volcano, Desert and Tower in the Old World, and have been spotted in New World locales such as the Wildspire Waste and the Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Lunastra are high in the food chain, feeding on both coal, to fuel her fire abilities, and live prey like Apceros. Though Lunastra are powerful, they have to compete with other species like Rajang, Deviljho, and Akantor. Lunastra are one of the few monsters that was only discovered in the New World much later after the Fifth Fleet's arrival. The dragons pose as much dominance as they do in the Old World, however it was recently known that Lunastra display cooperative habit with their male counterparts, the Teostra. When both Lunastra and Teostra are working in tandem there are no known monsters in the New World locale, not even Nergigante, that could tackle both dragons without having to fight a steep uphill battle. Whether this habit is exclusive to their mate is yet to be known. Biological Adaptations Lunastra, as a fire dragons, naturally have expert control over fire. They can use this ability when hunting to ensure quick and devastating kills. Despite her large size, she is quick on foot and can easily chase down fast-moving prey. Lunastra can also generate a fire aura around their bodies from their horns, which helps prevent brazen monsters like Tigrex from dealing serious damage to them. These adaptions enable Lunastra to become a formidable apex predator wherever she is. Their wings are covered in a powder that can be released and, at will, set a flame burning in the air resulting in explosions. This explosive powder is actually the Lunastra's old skin. Lunastra in the New World has shown a new form of adaptation where they utilize a unique substance from their body to set the ground aflame with blue fire. This substance is spread from Lunastra's own body via gusts of wind from the dragon's wings' flaps and Lunastra have shown themselves to be proficient in aiming the direction of where the substance spread. On its raw form, the substance generates damaging heat for would-be attackers or prey, and will burst violently upon making contact with intense fire. Lunastra uses this substance to amplify their and Teostra's fire attacks while limiting the movement of their target. Also different from the old world version she emits a fiery aura that requires a hunter to consume a cool drink or be burned by just being near her. Yet another change from old world versions she has a much different Super Nova in the New World she creates an explosive blast which then radiates a powerful heatwave that can severely drain the life from hunter's with the only way of safety to get out of the heat range or to end up knocked down. These adaptations makes New World Lunastra far more dangerous than the Old World's ones. Behavior Lunastra are brutal female elder dragons, quick to attack at the first sign of trouble, though not as much as Teostra. In the Old World, Lunastra are often found in ruins of the Ancient Tower, suggesting that their nests are somewhere within the area. Lunastra that were discovered in the New World are known to be much quicker and more aggressive. Whilst Teostra are willing to tolerate the presence of a passive hunter, a Lunastra would instantly become hostile the moment it sees one. This is due to Lunastra becoming more aggressive during the mating season.Dive to Monster Hunter World Lunastra will search for Teostras with the largest nests with the most minerals, and will coordinate their attacks with these males when presented in the same place, increasing their odds against would-be attackers. This tactic has even been witnessed deterring a Nergigante. Dive to Monster Hunter World References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology